Warriors:The Games of Darkness
by Splashpaw
Summary: A/U: What if the Dark Forest won, and they let the Clans live in peace for a while? But every two seasons, they would force a battle. Now, 24 cats are chosen out of all 4 Clans to compete in a battle to the death in the first annual Warriors Games. Sponso
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover. I hope you like it :]**

**A/N: Every cat who died is still alive here in this fanfic; aside from Firestar, because Tigertar killed him(I assumed the Dark Forest would have won if he didn't!) **

A sneering yowl came from the Great Oak. Below, the four once-great Clans gathered below. Redwillow stood with them, his eyes gleaming with hunger for blood.

Ivypool bit back a hiss of fury. _Bramblestar, Blackstar, Onestar, and Mistystar belong on that tree,_ she thought, fury pulsing through her._ Not those fox-hearts!_

Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and.. Hawkheart of WindClan. Hawkfrost must stand for RiverClan. As much as Ivypool disliked him, she couldn't help remembering the times she had trained blindly with him, not knowing what evil plans he had in store for the Clans.

"We have decided to let the Clans live in peace," declared Brokenstar with a smirk on his face. "But after two seasons, there will be a game.. for us: the Death Game."

"It can't be that good,whatever it is," Dovewing murmured with her blue eyes wide.

"It's good.. for us, not for you!" hissed Brokenstar, sliding his claws out and shredding the bark of the tree. Ivypool felt her spine prickle with unease a second time, and Mistystar moved closer to Reedwhisker.

"Twenty-four cat will be sent out to fight, only one of you will come back alive!" yowled Hawkfrost, his spine bristling. Sorreltail's eyes widened with horror; then she unsheathed her claws. "No!"

"Yeah, from the Dark Forest!" Tigerheart yowled. Dovewing stared at the dark tabby tom, her blue eyes wide. Ivypool realized that the two might be closer than she thought. She moved closer to her sister.

"We will start with RiverClan," Hawkfrost smirked. "The first tribute of RiverClan is.. Reedwhisker." Minnowtail let out a strangled gasp, and Mistystar let out a choked cry of pain.

"Sedgeclaw," he grinned at the ginger she-cat as she stepped forward **(A/N: I know Sedgeclaw doesn't exist in the Warriors series. But this is a fanfic, not an Erin Hunter book that she has written)**.

"Hollowflight and Troutstream," he growled, and the two littermates padded slowly forward, their pelts brushing and their heads lowered.

_This is terrible! _Ivypool choked back a snort of disgust. _Of course, the Dark Forest cats know it will be painful for us, that's why they do it._

"And from ShadowClan," hissed Brokenstar, gesturing to Redwillow to announce the chosen of ShadowClan. His Clanmates snarled at him as he betrayed them, but he just curled his tail over his paws and began to announce the tributes.

"The first tribute of ShadowClan is.. Starlingwing!" he yowled, clawing the bark. Tawnypelt's green eyes widened with pain; Ivypool remembered Tawnypelt had been Starlingwing's mentor.

"Tawnypelt," he hissed. Tawnypelt stared at the ginger tom and slowly padded forward. "Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt.." The Dark Forest cats broke up into hysterical laughter as Redwillow sat down, beckoning his tail at Brokenstar to continue.

"The last tribute is.. Rowanclaw," Brokenstar meowed, flicking his tail at Hawkheart.

"From WindClan.." Hawkheart paused. "Breezepelt-"

"Owlwhisker." Hawkheart grinned as he looked at the light brown tabby tom. Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail dug their claws into the ground.

"Heathertail, Boulderfur.. Nightcloud," he snarled. "Sedgewhisker.." he paused thoughtfully. Sedgewhisker rose and stormed over to where the chosen tributes stood and where the rest were going to stand.

"And last of all, ThunderClan," meowed Tigerstar. "I will take care of this," he added. "Ten tributes, from ThunderClan." Tigerstar smirked.

Ivypool's hackles rose. _Ten _tributes from ThunderClan? Out of all the Clans, _ten_ tributes from ThunderClan? Why? Anger rose in her throat, and fought to choke it down and see what would happen next in this horrible nightmare.

"The first tribute is.. Cherrypaw!" he meowed. Poppyfrost let out a screech of anguish as her ginger-furred daughter padded, shivering with fear, forward to take the first place.

"Not her!" wailed Molepaw. Poppyfrost and Berrynose were screeching their mouths off. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.

"Why, do one of you want to volunteer?" he growled, unsheathing his claws and scratching long scars in the bark. Ivypool felt her fur bristle, and a tear slid down her muzzle for them.

"As a matter of fact, I will," Poppyfrost hissed, unsheathing her claws, and her mate bristled and leaped forward. Cherrypaw looked painfully at her mother who had taken her place to save her daughter.

"Jayfeather," growled Tigerstar. Hollyleaf started opening her mouth, but Jayfeather hissed at her and she fell silent, while Lionblaze stared painfully at his brother. Ivypool felt pity stir up inside her. _Whoa, what if me and Dovewing get picked together, or me and Birchfall, or Whitewing, will we have to kill-kill each other? _Mothwing,Willowshine, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud touched noses with him. Leafpool blinked back tears as her son stepped forward into line.

"The third.. Squirrelflight," Tigerstar hissed. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf's eyes widened with pain. _Lionblaze and Jayfeather hated her for the lie she told. Maybe the truth she told to them helped them understand. _Brambleclaw yowled her name over and over, but she stepped forward without fear in her eyes. Leafpool unsheathed her claws.

".. Daisy," Tigerstar meowed. Hawkfrost and the other Dark forest cats, as well as Redwillow, all laughed hysterically until Tigerstar silenced them with a flick of his tail.

" The fifth is Leafpool," Tigerstar meowed. Ivypool stared at the light brown tabby she-cat. "And the sixth.. Bumblestripe."

Ivypool felt her heart skip a beat. _Bumblestripe?_ Her mate stepped forward with a trace of fear in his eyes.

"The seventh.. Briarlight." Blossomfall took a step forward with her eyes narrowed, then took her sister's place among the oaks.

"The eighth and ninth.. Hollyleaf-"

Lionblaze jumped up at the mention of his sister's name. "I'll take her place!" he yowled. Hollyleaf hissed at him. "I'm not helpless you mouse-brain! I can go into this thing, and I WILL come out alive. Don't you dare try to vollenteer for me." Lionblaze stared after her with a pained expression in his eyes. Ivypool realized that however scared the black she-cat was, she was unlikely to show any weaknesses.

"Cinderheart," Tigerstar meowed with an evil smirk on his face. Ivypool stared painfully as her former mentor took a place among the tributes. Lionblaze stared at her. "That's not fair!" he wailed. Tigerstar shrugged. "If you want to, you can volunteer for her and save your future kits and her.. but if you don't maybe she'll get some sympathetic sponsors.

Ivypool closed her eyes and waited for the last tribute to be announced, expecting it to be her, or even Whitewing.

But it wasn't. When Tigerstar announced the last tribute, it wasn't anyone other than the cat Ivypool loved most.

It was Dovewing.

**A/N:I hope your favorite character didn't get picked! Just because Hollyleaf, or Dovewing was alive when they went in, doesn't mean either of them are coming out. I'm going to be busy, so please make your review nice and long.**

**Hawkheart was never one of my favorites after Bluestar's mom died at his claws. I felt really sorry for Bluestar after that. That's why he ended up in the Dark Forest. Who else agrees with me?**

**I know, I'm so mean, right? Why do I love cliffhangers so much? Actually, I don't. When I'm with you guys in the audience, I hate them just as much. But when I'm writing the stories myself? It seems like in every chapter I type, there's a cliffie. Please read and review. I know it's really cheeky of me to ask after I chose a character that practically everyone on this site likes(Hollyleaf), but.. please review. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so, not so busy.., until tomorrow. LOL I was going to make you all wait but anyway, thank you for the reviews! Don't forget, some of the chosen cats are safe until they get mentors. Then, it's all over. Leafpool and Squirrelflight are still safe until their mentors are chosen, thank you to all who like them.**

_**ALSO**_**: I read a story called "The storm in Fire" by littleflower542676408. It's really good, so I recommend reading it while I'm planning my updates :]**

**Um.. short(ok just kidding):**

**Leopardstorm88: 1)me too! 2) don't worry, Tigerheart and Dovewing are fine for now.**

**HollyleafLuver1: I know, but it seemed more realistic that Lionblaze volunteers for her and she's proud so she says: "No I can do this" and goes and does it, even if she dies.**

**Blue Moonshine123: uh oh. Did I make a mistake? LOL I dunno if I can do that, but maybe!**

**littleflower54276408: 1) I know, but I thought it would be realistic if Tigerstar chose ten cats from ThunderClan because he hates ThunderClan and Bluestar 2) huh never thought of that besides I haven't started the Games yet so please give me some suggestions 3) haha I'll see what I can do :]**

**Bluesong: Uh oh. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN FIX IT! I fixed a little, but I dunno if it's still a problem cause all the crossover fics I've read weren't like mine. :]**

**Feathersky1357: Haha I do too! The cats who trained in the Dark Forest are lucky; they will be able to use moves other cats don't (I guess that's a bit unfair..)**

**Graypelt: ooh ok you're in! :[]**

**emjwarriorcatz: Wow thanks! I think crossovers are much more popular than most fanfics. I'm updating now! Luckily you don't have to wait long Haha**

**Ok now I'll shut up and let you read.**

"Dovewing!" Ivypool screeched as she bounded over to her sister. The fluffy gray she-cat looked terrified. She rushed over to Ivypool at first call; Ivypool saw a few cats from the Dark Forest snickering; and even a few of the chosen tributes. Daisy's fur was on end; and Ivypool could see why; when she joined ThunderClan she had never bothered to learn any battle moves.

"It's not like I'll ever need to fight," she'd always mewed whenever a cat tried to talk to her about it.

But now, it seemed, Daisy's refusal had been useless. She would probably be the first one to die when the Forest Games began. Ivypool's throat tightened with anger as the four Dark Forest warriors scrambled up onto the Great Oak.

"We are going to assign you all each a mentor," announced Tigerstar. Ivypool's claws sunk into the ground as she listened to the evil Dark Forest warrior make his announcements.

"Like we need a mentor," came Hollowflight's grumble from the tributes.

"_Silence!"_ Tigerstar lashed his tail. Hollowflight, unfazed, mimicked his movements until the former ShadowClan leader's gaze landed on him; in which he crouched down and pretended that he had never made a move. Ivypool's heart beat faster as she saw Tigerstar's muscles bunch as if he were going to spring forward and attack, but to her relief the large tabby tom remained still.

"Every three of you will have one mentor," Tigerstar meowed, his tail flicking. "And you _will_ learn how to kill, or I will have you monitored every time you train," he grinned as he unsheathed his claws and raked them down the tree. Ivypool grimaced.

_Get on with it,_ she thought. _You pieces of fox-dung don't even belong up there. Consider yourself lucky we haven't clawed your ears off already. _Ivypool glanced at her sister, but the look of terror had disappeared from her face, and Ivypool saw that the terrified one was Daisy.

"Sure, try it, and see what happen!" hissed Sorreltail. A gray-white Dark Forest warrior gave her a slash across the face, and she turned on him, spitting, but another Dark Forest cat separated them and Tigerstar went on.

"Since ThunderClan was the last in the tribute picking, they will be first in mentor choosing," he meowed finally. Ivypool's hackles rose. She was tired of ThunderClan being picked on, but she kept her mouth closed. She sighed and turned her attention to the Dark Forest cats and which Clan they must have been in.

. . . . . . …. … …. … . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Tigerheart stared at the Dark Forest warriors as they meowed the names of the mentors.

"..Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw and Starlingwing's mentor will be Ivytail," meowed Tigerstar. Tigerheart unsheathed his claws. He was kin to this cat. _Kin._

"I will begin..," Tigerheart sighed and turned his burning attention back to the stupid cat that was his kin. Not that kin mattered to Tigerstar.

_The first time I catch him alone I'm going to kill him._

. .. ….. . . . . . … . . . . . . . .. .. . …. … .. .. . …

Hollyleaf clawed her way towards the tree-trunk. Tigerstar and Brokenstar had just announced the tributes mentors. Leafpool was apprenticed to Icewing, along with Squirrelflight and Hollowflight.

"Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Blossomfall, you will be trained by Graymist," meowed Brokenstar. Dovewing cursed as she heard her sister's mate mentioned. She didn't want to kill any cat.

"There, we're all done," meowed Hawkfrost with a sneering edge to his tone. "You will train for a quarter moon. After that, the Games will begin."

Dovewing slumped to the ground. What was the use? She had no chance of getting out. Lifting her head to the sky, her thoughts echoed in her head.

_StarClan, what are you doing to us?_

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT, OKAY? But I have the rest of the week(Friday, Saturday, and Sunday), so yes, my updates WILL BE ON TIME. **

_**ALSO**_**: I will be updating either every Friday, every Saturday, or Sunday, unless I am really busy, so you will usually have an update about every weekend.**

**List of Tributes and their Mentors:**

**Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Starlingwing(Mentor = Ivytail)**

**Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Blossomfall(Mentor = Graymist)**

**Hollowflight, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight(Mentor = Icewing)**

**Bumblestripe, Daisy, and Reedwhisker (Mentor = Mistystar)**

**Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Sedgewhisker(Mentor = Icecloud)**

**Owlwhisker, Boulderfur, and Poppyfrost(Mentor = Brambleclaw)**

**Nightcloud, Sedgeclaw, and Cinderheart (Mentor = Icecloud)**

**Jayfeather, Dawnpelt, and Hollyleaf (Mentor = Ashfoot)**

**A/N: Okay, so nothing really important happened, right? Wrong. You get to give gift sponsors to your favorite cat, to ensure their safety (for a while, at least).**

**WARNING: You may only give one gift sponsor per chapter, so think long and hard before you give them. If you're going to give one to Leafpool, don't bother; I have something already planned for her(Leafpool lovers, don't worry, she's not going to die).**

**Mentors can block gift sponsors, and I will PM you and tell you if they do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, an early update, and also I've fixed the mistakes. Thank you Bluesong for your comment, and as always constructive critism is always good. **

**Um, here..**

**Leopardstorm88: LOL don't worry about him, he's just a mentor**

**littleflower54276408: 1) yep! You're right, make your sponsors wisely 2) thanks for the gift sponsor and yes it was supposed to be that way but since I forgot I'll allow it just this once, anyway; below are the sponsors you may give to cats(after Bluesong's review) 3) Haha Graymist would be pretty dumb if she denied the sponsor; she knows how important it is to defeat the Dark Forest! 4) No problem I was writing the first chapter 2:30 a.m so yeah 5) Haha I'm updating now! Luckily you don't have to wait long**

**Bluesong: 1) Thank you so much ( I can't believe I missed it, but then again, I have **_**GOT **_**to stop writing things that early. Title has been changed as well as the previous chapters(I replaced Dustpelt with Jayfeather) and added my OC Sedgeclaw as well as Mintfur and Graymist who are now replaced with Hollowflight and Troutstream; Redwillow I don't need to change Breezepelt was the traitor in her story(I also put 23 cats instead of 24 but its fixed now) I have GOT to stop writing these chapters at 2:30 in the morning! 2) I will be more careful about my chapters if I am writing that early. I reread the story and fixed up stuff(oh BTW Daisy is now in instead. Please keep reviewing and tell me what I need to fix(criticize, tell me if it needs more work ect.) as well as if it's better. Please enjoy the next chapter :]**

**I am really sorry about this chapter. It's really short and furthermore, I have been getting writer's block from all the schoolwork [even though I'm homeschooled I still have lots of math (reading, biography, ect.) and all that evilness of school], which isn't good at all. Last time it happened, I wasn't able to update for months. Hopefully it won't happen again and I will be able to update my other stories today(either a Leaf Along Wind or The Lost Clan). Therefore, I hope you guys will give me any ideas you have. Thank you!**

_**Gift Sponsors are listed below**_**:**

**You may give a cat any of the following sponsors. Please let it be noted that you may only give one gift sponsor per chapter and only to the cat you wish to give it to. Mentors can block gift sponsors, and I will PM you if they do. Guests are allowed to give gift sponsors too; the difference is they must wait till the next chapter to see if the gift sponsor was blocked or not. Thanks again**

**Sponsors: herbs for clotting blood, catmint(for greencough, haha), small pieces of prey(any of the following): mice, fish, and small birds. The list will grow as the Darkness Games progresses.**

Dovewing woke up in a smelly den, her fur stinking of dirt. She got up stiffly, her pelt bristling with alarm at the slightest movements. Ivypool was not next to her; only Tigerheart, Blossomfall, and Graymist were there, along with the others in the Darkness Games.

She padded outside, widening her eyes to collect any early light. She sniffed the leaf-wrap in front of the den. Herbs. She wrinkled her nose.

Whitewing was nearby. "They're for you," she whispered. "You're going to need them."

Dovewing looked at her mother. She wanted to yowl her thoughts to the sky, to let every cat know it was her fault they had lost the battle, but she knew she couldn't. _We needed to find the fourth cat to win.. and we didn't. I'm so sorry. _"Thank you," she mumbled. Whitewing gazed back at her, her green eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry, Dovewing," she mewed before padding away.

_Not as sorry as I am. _Dovewing plodded back to the den, her thoughts whirling around in her head, Curling up next to Tigerheart, she fell into a darkening sleep.

….. . . .. . … . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . …. …. …

Jayfeather opened his eyes in a dream. Claws pierced his pelt, and he whirled around in shock. The Dark Forest had already crossed into the waking world. Hadn't they?

Then who was fighting him? He unsheathed his claws and swerved around to face his attacker. He looked harder through the murky darkness, and nearly fell over with shock.

"Rock?" Rock only snarled at him, and Jayfeather stumbled backwards. Confusion clouded his mind as the furless blind ancient cat clawed his face.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather spat. "Have you lost your mind? What are you attacking me for?" Rock stood back. His eyes burned through Jayfeather's mind as he sheathed his claws. Jayfeather stared back, but only one thought was in his mind. _The prophecy of four.., we failed to find the fourth cat._

"You failed!" he hissed. "You failed to find the fourth cat! The Dark Forest will crush the Clans, destroy them, because of your stupidity! You never should have been born!" Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"We ran out of time," he hissed. Rock only stared back, spitting.

"If you had looked harder, you might have found the fourth cat!" he snarled. Jayfeather stared back.

"You knew," he snapped. "Maybe if you had told us, things would be different now!" The hairless blind cat let out a long hiss of frustration, and Jayfeather braced himself to be attacked.

But Rock didn't move. "It was for your own good," he rasped. "If we had told you, what difference would it make? We knew your weakness. Would you prefer we made you weaker?" Jayfeather stared back.

"We could have defeated the Dark Forest if we knew who the cat was!" he snapped. "You're the one who made everything so difficult. Stop acting like it's all on me and Dovewing and Lionblaze, because it isn't only us!"

Rock glanced at him. "You weren't looking," he growled.

"I _was_ looking!" Jayfeather shot back. "Why don't you go laugh about it somewhere else! Then we don't have to hear it!" Rock faded and Jayfeather woke up to find blood welling in his pelt.

….. . … .. …. … … . .. . .. . .. … … ….. . .. … .. … . … . . . . . …. . ….. .. . . . . .

Leafpool jumped after the hunting patrol. She was going to catch this rabbit and feed at least two groups of the tributes. Besides, the other hunting patrols would catch more food for the rest of the tributes.

"Hurry up," Icewing mewed. "We can't take too much time hunting, or Tigerstar will get on our case because I haven't taught you anything about killing or even fighting." Leafpool leaped after her prey. It darted towards its hole and she dashed after it in full chase, her fur bristling with anticipation. If she missed she would be waiting a long time to eat again. The hole was only a tree-lengths away. The rabbit bounded forward, and Leafpool followed it. One mouse-tail-length-

Her paw tripped her and she sprawled over onto her face. Pain shot through her back foot as her front paws slipped through the hole, missing the rabbit completely.

"Leafpool?" Squirrelflight's mew was the last thing she heard before her mind was sucked into dizzying blackness.

**CLIFFHANGER! Bwahahaha**

**Did she die or did she not die? Only one way to find out! Review !**

**Same sponsors as in the beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW LONG I'VE BEEN AWAY! YOU GUYS MUST BE REEEEEALLY MAD. Hate to say it, but you're just about to get madder. This chapter isn't even a good chapter, it's extremely short.. and with exams hanging over my sick head, I have to just write this in a hurry. I do not have exams at the moment, because I'm sick, buuut, I still have to finish them darn it darn it darn it darn it. And just because I'm sick. O_O**

**littleflower54276408: **1) haha thanks 2) Firestar died.. Because if he lived I assume that they would have won.. sorry 3) Haha thanks anyways! That's a really good idea. I shall use it

**Feathersky1357: **Poor Leafpool! Haha that's funny :3

**Bluesong: **YAY! :3 Enjoy the next chapter

**Dovewing:** 1) Bwahahahahahaha, thanks a bunch 2)And as for your threat to kill me, bad news: if you kill me, there will be no more chapters. If you kill me the story will be incomplete. And if that didn't convince you, 3, you will not know what happens next. 3) nah 4) whoops, did you mean herbs for clotting blood? Marigold and cobweb are not on the list :3 5) I will I will, just give me time. Don't forget in the Hunger Games(which I haven't read the whole book. I only just got to ch.10) the Games didn't start till ch.10. 6) sponsor accepted 7) soon!(oh by the way, you don't happen to be my follower do you? It just popped in my email

**A Shadow With Black Feathers:** What do you want to give to Tawnypelt? (From the list) :3

**JayfeatherLuver1: **Yay you're back! And thanks

**A/N: I have not updated in ages, and considering I'm sick and when I'm done I still will have more exams. Oh and one more thing. My OCs still exist in the story; just because the Dark Forest won doesn't mean they're not there :3. Also, Mapleshade still killed Spottedleaf and died, too(and both will be recreated) . This story is technically only different because the Dark Forest won. It's more like a "what if" story, and so what happens if this happened, how would they take it?.. Which means when Dovewing(and Sedgeclaw's kits are born then there will still be Spotted x Flame fluff) *XD***

**Ok now I'll shut up and let you read:**

Dovewing sent out her senses. The patrol should have been back by now. But it wasn't, and she could pick up a cat hissing in pain, but somehow it didn't make sense to her. How had the cat gotten hurt?

"Dovewing?" A quiet mew interrupted her, shocking her from extending her senses. "Are you okay?" The fluffy gray she-cat whipped around; er fur relaxed as she recognized him.

"Oh it's you. I thought the Games were going to start." She flicked her tail at Daisy, who was nearly bulging with fear. Tigerheart nodded slowly. Dovewing shrugged. Why should he care. Daisy would be the first to die in the bloodbath. There was no way the cream-furred she-cat would survive in the bloodbath. Tigerheart's spine stiffened as he glanced around.

Dovewing followed his gaze, which had landed on a ragged tabby, apprentice-sized. Tigerheart quickly turned around, his gaze flicking from Dovewing to the tabby. She wanted to ask what he was so nervous about, but before she could, a loud caterwauling drowned out her mew.

"Leafpool! Leafpool!" Sorreltail's head jerked up, and Dovewing felt her neck fur prickle; what had happened now?

"She's not dead! She can't be!" she yowled. "The Games haven't even started yet!"

Squirrelflight shook her head, looking uneasy and scared. "She's not dead." The light brown tabby she-cat was moving slowly, her chest rising and falling in a sleep. The scent of a Dark Forest cat wreathed around Dovewing, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the scent. Couldn't the Dark Forest mind their own business? She held in an angry breath as the cat moved toward Leafpool and prodded her hard in the side.

The light brown she-cat struggled to lift her head up to face.. Thistleclaw.

"What happened to her?" he growled. His stinking breath billowed from his muzzle.

"She broke her leg," Icewing mewed. "At least, that's what Squirrelflight said." The gray-white tomcat sniffed.

"Can she still fight well?" Squirrelflight's eyes shot open wide, and Dovewing looked around her to see if any other cat had done the same. All around her, cats were exchanging shocked whispers and shooting the Dark Forest cats hostile glances. It didn't surprise her. What cat would expect an injured cat to fight well?

"Of course she can't!" Squirrelflight snarled at last. "Are you crazy? She's not even supposed to move!"

"I want to see if she can," growled another voice, and Dovewing found herself facing Brokenstar. The former ShadowClan leader stared at Leafpool as if she was a juicy piece of fresh-kill.

"She can't fight," hissed another dark brown tabby in disgust. "Are you crazy? And if she can, it certainly won't be fun to watch. We want something fun, not a boring and easy kill."

"Hawkfrost, keep your mouth shut if you can't think of anything useful to say," snarled Brokenstar, lashing his tail. "If she can fight, we'll keep her in the Games. If she can't, we'll kick her out and replace her with another cat." Turning to Leafpool, he rasped, "Fight." He gestured to the tabby Tigerheart had been eyeing. The dark brown tabby apprentice stared at Leafpool, then at the former ShadowClan leader through narrowed eyes, as if he couldn't believe he was to attack an injured cat. But the former ShadowClan leader showed no change of mind, and finally the tabby attacked in a half-attempt to kick her other three legs from underneath her; Leafpool showed no resistance, and after a heartbeat of watching the unfair fight, it became clear that Leafpool would have to be replaced with another cat. Squirrelflight hurled herself at the tabby apprentice, clawing at any place she could get at, while Icewing and a ginger tabby she-cat Dovewing didn't recognize pulled her leg straight and began to carry the light brown tabby she-cat away. The fight between Squirrelflight and the ShadowClan apprentice went on.

"Enough," growled Brokenstar. Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw pulled the two roughly apart, and they fled; Squirrelflight after the cats who were carrying Leafpool and the ragged tabby apprentice toward his Clanmates.

A loud yowl interrupted them, and Dovewing looked up to see that Brokenstar had clambered up onto the Great Oak, along with Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Hawkheart.

"Attention to all _Clans_," Brokenstar yowled. Dovewing noticed that he spat the words _Clans_ as if it were a piece of fox-dung.

"He doesn't belong up there!" snarled Ivypool beside her. "None of them do," Dovewing muttered. "It doesn't mean they care." Ivypool narrowed her eyes but she didn't say anything. Dovewing sighed and concentrated on the debate.

"One of the tributes, Leafpool, has broken her leg and has been eliminated from the Games!" yowled Tigerstar. "We are going to pick one of you to replace her!"

Silence.

"Why can't you go in and take her place?" muttered the tabby apprentice. "Scared of dying?"

Tigerstar's hard amber gaze landed on the tomcat, who shifted underneath his gaze as if he was going to turn tail and run. "Because we won," he hissed. "It wouldn't be fun to watch ourselves get murdered by losers, would it?"

"Listen to the murderers speak like they haven't ever murdered," he muttered. Dovewing's whiskers twitched. She liked this cat.

"If you're so eager.." Brokenstar glanced at the tabby. "Considering you're so eager, Raggedpaw, you are now Leafpool's replacement. Have fun in the Forest Games." He jumped down, and Dovewing sighed. Why did every other cat she came to like get chosen?! Hissing in annoyance, she stood back up, and felt Tigerheart's breath on her cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Raggedpaw's a good fighter. He was supposed to be made a warrior if we won the battle. Blackstar told him, and he told me. But he likes you, so you watch your kits when they're born, if you choose me." Tigerheart turned to leave her side. Dovewing watched him, confused. What had he meant?

…

At the end of the day, Dovewing was restless and her paws itched to do something besides training to kill. Graymist had insisted that they learn the killing bite so that they would be able to protect themselves.

"I can protect myself perfectly well," hissed Blossomfall as she hit the ground for what seemed to Dovewing to be the millionth time that day. "I don't need to kill to do it." Graymist looked at the dens where they slept.

"Things have changed," she murmured softly before turning to face them. Tigerheart shifted his paws.

"What do you want us to do now?" he asked.

The pale gray tabby turned to face him. "Tell me your skills. What you can do, what you can't do, your strengths, your weaknesses, anything." Blossomfall blinked slowly.

"I'm a ThunderClan cat," she meowed. "I can climb trees and stuff like that. We've trained to fight in them too." Dovewing narrowed her eyes. Was she really supposed to give away her Clan's abilities because she'd been told to? The pale gray tabby she-cat glanced briefly at her, making eye contact. Dovewing decided she would just keep her mouth shut.

"She can climb, but it's hard for her," muttered Tigerheart. "She knows how to climb the pine trees easier though. I taught her that." Dovewing flashed him an angry glance. Why had he given her away?

"Yes, but we don't have pine trees in our territory," she hissed through gritted teeth. Graymist narrowed her eyes.

"But you're not going to be fighting in our territory," she replied coolly. "You're going to be fighting in that place the Dark Forest found, in some woods riddled with foxes and badgers and such at the edge of the territory. There's no reason you shouldn't let your fellow.. apprentices know what you can do," she finished.

"Except that they'll be fighting me later on," Dovewing hissed under her breath. "Fine," she meowed in a louder voice. "We'll have to go to that place they found to do it."

"Oh no," meowed Graymist quickly. "You can't go there till the Games start. Unless you want to get hurt somehow. We'll go to ShadowClan's territory. Since it's not a territory anymore." Dovewing rolled her eyes. Did nothing stop this cat? Turning to Blossomfall and Tigerheart, she began to speak.

**A/N: Short change of POV. Just so you know ^_^ Ok so back to the story. **

The Dark Forest cats were making another announcements on the Great Oak, acting as if they owned the place; while the four Dark Forest cats who made the rules from the beginning sat heads high on the Great Oak, while the other Dark Forest warriors strutted around the island, herding the tributes and mentors into little groups.

"We changed our minds about the training," meowed Brokenstar. "For six more days you will train, the seventh day you have your interviews, then you will prove to us how good your fighting skills are. After that we will rate you, and then: the Games begin," Brokenstar meowed and Dawnpelt gulped.

_Eight days till I go to my doom. I wish I could stop this somehow…_

…

Dawnpelt slammed into the ground as Hollyleaf shoved her into the tree trunk. Apparently ThunderClan cats knew more tree-fighting moves. Tigerheart, Dovewing, and Blossomfall were also training with them. Graymist and Ashfoot were both training them more harshly then others. Perhaps they hoped that would help them hold out for a while during the Games.

**A/N: Later, I time-skipped it. And.. another POV change**

Dovewing blinked as Dawnpelt crashed into her. The three mentors had decided to train their apprentices together, and Dovewing had been to tired to argue. Now Icewing, Graymist, and Ashfoot were training their apprentices together.

"No!" Icewing snarled, pulling Raggedpaw back. "Claws sheathed! How many times do I have to tell you? When you're training, keep your claws sheathed! We're not going to get wounds for training!" Her claws yanked him back from Hollyleaf.

"Try again," she ordered. "And this time, keep your claws to yourself."

Raggedpaw nodded and padded towards the cobwebs that were sticking out from the log near their training clearing, but Icewing pulled him back.

"Don't," she meowed. "You could just say you got it fighting another tribute. No one will ever know."

Raggedpaw stared at her. "That's against the rules, lying about where you got your cuts from," he protested.

"Only if you get caught," Icewing meowed. "It's even better if you don't get seen, because no one will be able to give you away."

"What about them?" Raggedpaw mewed. Dovewing leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry. The same thing could happen to us. You're fine." Tigerheart glanced at him.

"It's not going to happen to me," he hissed. "Now tell her what you think."

"All right," the tabby meowed, turning back to Icewing. "I will."

**A/N: I had trouble organizing when my updates will be coming, so my mom helped me out there. From now on, excepting today, it will be either Friday or Tuesday ^_^**

**I'm starting to get more into this story. It was easier writing it once I understood everything. Well, you know when I will be updating in'sha'allah, so, you don't have to check every single hour.**

**Well, anyway, looks like Leafpool's safe from the Games until maybe the next two seasons ()_()**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I was typing the next one..I almost gave up.. because i forgot to save ..  
**

**littleflower54276408:** 1) Maybe, maybe not! You'll see! Haha 2) You have very good foresight 3) Yep.I'm still waiting for ch.8 LOL jkjk

**Feathersky1357: **1)Thank you! 2) me too..Hawkfrost's not exactly that bad (ok jk) 3) haha yeah.. about that. I'm sorta interested too. 4) He wasn't always _that_ bad.. it was just he's pretty stupid :)

**JayfeatherLuver1: **haha thanks. Go read the Lost Clan and check out Nightspirit's stories! She is on my favorites for you to see :)

**A Shadow With Black Feathers: **haha thanks! And for Tawnypelt, sure. i don't think she's gotten many sponsors. Hmm..

1) Thanks! :) 2) yeah i realized it was over 2,000 once I posted it. That was a bit weird 3)Thank you! Tawnypelt hasn't gotten any sponsors through the past chapters, and since she's one of my favorite characters, I felt bad about putting her in the Games.. well, anyway, your sponsor's ready once the Games begin

Dovewing winced as they made it into their dens. It was only four days till the Games began. They had kicked off the first few pretty quickly. The remaining days seemed to stalk her like a fox. The remaining day was the interviews.

The Dark Forest cats were already clambering up the Great Oak. _Another meeting, I suppose,_ Dovewing thought gloomily.

...

"Why couldn't you tell me? I'm not going to kill you," Dovewing protested to Graymist. The pale gray tabby turned to her. "I would have."

"What stopped you?"Graymist fixed Dovewing with a hard gaze. "Tigerheart has requested that you be coached seperately from the other tributes."

Dovewing stared at her. A few bolts of fury pulsed from her. Why? To protect her?! "I don't need protecting!" she hissed.

"I didn't say." Graymist sounded puzzled. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"You did not have to agree to the request!" Dovewing dug her claws into the ground. How dare Tigerheart?

"Don't you want to hide your skills from the cats who will be fighting you?" Graymist asked. "No!" Dovewing spat. "That tom has no business protecting me! He's not my Clanmate!"

"He does care about you like one," Graymist said. "Do you feel any compassion for him?"

Dovewing let out a growl. "Why are you getting in my fur?!" she snarled. "I'd be sorry if I was! I'm going to have to kill him!" With that, she stomped off, and not five heartbeats later she crashed into Raggedpaw. He licked his paw and drew it across his face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Dovewing felt her fur relax a little. Raggedpaw wasn't as bad as Tigerheart told her, it appeared. She sighed.

"It's just.. Tigerheart. I feel like he betrayed me," she mumbled. Raggedpaw looked at her and she gulped nervously. It didn't feel so nice like it was with her and Tigerheart.. She ducked away blinking. "I wish I'd met you first." He grinned.

"Maybe if the battle ended right, we could be together," he murmured. She backed away. He didn't pad after her, but held still.

"Would you.. have kits with me?" he finally asked. She moved away.

"But they'd have to go into the Games!" she hissed. "I couldn't do that!"

Raggedpaw looked away. "But.. it will never happen now. We'll never beat the Dark Forest now." His voice trembled. "You have to!" He backed away as Dovewing let out a snarl. "If you won't, at least let me be your mate."

Dovewing looked in the direction Tigerheart had taken. "Maybe," she mewed without looking at him. He met her gaze, and she wanted to hiss at him and claw his ears out. Instead she forced a purr. "You're pretty big to be an apprentice," she meowed.

Raggedpaw puffed out his chest. "I was supposed to be a warrior, but Blackstar must have changed his mind since we lost the battle.'' He lifted his head to face her. "But if we're going to play in these Games, I'd rather die with my warrior name, not an apprentice's." Dovewing turned to him. What if you died in battle with an apprentice name? Would you run from your Clan?" Raggedpaw took a step forward with his amber eyes narrowed and slightly irritated.

"No! But it's not the same in these stupid Games!'' he hissed. Dovewing bristled.

"Maybe you should have fought harder then!" She was scared now. Hopefully Raggedpaw didn't know about her power. He'd probably tell her it was all her fault.

Raggedpaw was struggling to keep his fur down. Dovewing swallowed. _Great StarClan, I did get under his fur! _"Sorry," she mumbled guiltily. "I was just joking." Raggedpaw sniffed.

"Yeah, right. You.. just want someone to blame. You feel bad as well!" He leaned forward and rubbed her cheek with his muzzle. She wanted to pull away but his scent was overwhelming.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry.. I just.." Raggedpaw cut her off. "It's okay. Really. I understand it." Dovewing shook her head.

"Raggedpaw.. get away from me.."

Just as she was mewing the reply, Tigerheart burst through the bushes. "Dovewing, I-" He broke off as he saw her with Raggedpaw.

*.*.*.*.*

"Sedgeclaw had kits!" mewed Jayfeather. Hollyleaf opened her eyes. "So? They aren't yours," she hissed. Jayfeather turned to face her.

"Wasn't talking to you," he meowed curtly. Hollyleaf felt a little guilty for it. "Sorry. Who, then?"

"Mallownose. He's the father." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Okay then don't act like it then," he said and turned back to face Mallownose.

*.*.*.*.*

"Raggedpaw!" she hissed. Raggedpaw met her gaze. "Yeah, what? the stupid furball deserved it? I mean he just barged in.."

"Just go away," she cut in and fled after tigerheart leaving Raggedpaw looking confused and hurt.

"Tigerheart!" she meowed catching up to him, Tigerheart lookedd at her. "What? Can't you see why I asked for seperate training? Raggedpaw never would have done that!"

"I'm sorry," she meowed. "I just.. didn't understand. there are so many reasons."

"All right, would you just keep away from him? " Tigerheart finally mewed. "Every time I see you with him and then you walk over to him i feel hurt. if you choose him and then tell me I won't be hurt. I promise."

"Okay," she mewed lazily. "I will try." Tigerheart nodded, and for the first time since they lost the battle a faint smile appeared on his face.

"You should be the first to fight him.." he hesitated, then shook his head. "No, I'm just kidding, DON'T try to fight him no matter what happens. He's the best fighter i know. He killed Mapleshade after she murdered Spottedleaf. And Mapleshade's a pretty good fighter." Dovewing purred with amusement. "Too bad he's so crazy about me."

"Attention all Clans!" Blackstar meowed. "There is a cat whose warrior ceremony has been long postponed. Raggedpaw, come forward."

The tabby stepped forward, his fur ruffled with excitement. Blackstar started but was interrupted by a hiss. "Blackstar, what are you doing there?"

Blackstar looked like he had just smelled a very unpleasant crowfood under his nose. "I am doing a warrior ceremony. He is in my clan and I will do it" he growled harshly. The Dark Forest warrior nodded slowly. "Okay then. Just as long as you aren't plotting against us."

"Raggedpaw.. do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blackstar meowed like the words had no meaning anymore, which they didn't.

"I would," Raggedpaw mumbled, "But I can't." Dovewing stared at him, no matter what they thought _all_ warriors had to say the oath. "Raggedpaw what do you mean," she whispered. He looked at her, his amber eyes wide.

"You know I can't," he said. Blackstar took a while to recover.

"Raggedpaw, from this moment on I give you your warrior name. StarClan honors your honesty and courage. I name you Raggedtail."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lucky for you all I'm sick, so you get a nice fat updat. You know, I could pretend I have a life and update once a month, but I don't, see how how lucky you guys are? **

**I ate a rack of ribs yesterday. I'm going to be so fat *xD***

**um.. my story's short.. but erm, I have no excuse...**

**littleflower54276408: **1) Haha, same things, except on a shorter time scale. 2) not yet.. he didn't kill anyone just yet 3) Thank you! 4) Yeaah thanks and since no one else gave her anything I'll accept Tawnypelt's sponsor unless you mean in the previous chapters haha thanks though!

**JayfeatherLuver1:** LOL thanks though. And you didn't sponsor anyone, though you've reviewed a lot. haha thanks anyway! I'm flattered.

**Feathersky1357: **1) Haha I like it too! 2) me neither but yeah :3

**Iceclaw:** he told the truth, and Blackstar liked his honesty xD

**Iris:**oh really? and then I hear the way you said it's horrible. I really hate it when people review like that**  
**

**Guest: **Pull a Thresh and smash some cat's head with a rock? Hmm, I don't know if Dovewing can do that..

**Cheesecake:** _Okay, I don't think I understand any of your logic. EVERYONE is not talking about her. In fact, only Raggedtail, Tigerheart, and Bumblestripe have confessed their love for her, and it was already established in the books that Bumblestripe and Dovewing both liked her, and my OC Raggedtail has in my book Dovewing's Choice. Second, I have not said anything about Bumblestripe liking her because in the beginning I said he was Ivypool's mate. Now he's just her friend(It's a fanfic!) What do you want me to do? Pretend it never happened? Okay, I didn't mean Raggedtail, but anyone else? And I know it's a bit overused, but there's no reason people will stop using an idea because it's overused. And I didn't rip it off, it's called a crossover. Also, I have no idea what you mean by "good and bad." She can hear and see everything far away, but that's far from being omniscient- in fact, only Rock in the Warriors series knows everything(which I find a bit dumb, but whatever). Yes, I have read The Hunger Games. Have you read Warriors? And I don't know what you mean by Mary-Sue. She did not become leader/warrior in five seconds, and she was unable to help a lot of cats that died. Antpelt, Firestar, whoever else. Seriously, why are you acting like this?_

**Anyways, FINALLY! Please enjoy!**

**The Interviews: chapter 6**

The Games would start very soon now. Dovewing bristled uneasily. Nightcloud scored a ten, a perfect score, as well as Raggedtail. Many other tributes were less lucky- they earned a seven or eight. The lowest was five, a not-so-good score.

"Creamtail, you will interview them," meowed a cream-furred she-cat with wide blue eyes. Dovewing thought she had better looks than the rest of the Dark Forest cats.

"Yes, Tigerstar," she purred. "Tawnypelt?" The tortioseshell she-cat took a step forward. "Yes?" Her voice was obviously aggressive.

"Do you think you can win?"

"I do not plan on winning. There are cats I care about other than myself," she said harshly.

Creamtail looked at her, sarcastically. "And why do you say that?" she asked. Tawnypelt lashed her tail. "I'm going to save the cat I love most," she said. Creamtail tipped her head, pretending to look confused.

"And who is that? Or am I not allowed to ask?"

"I can't tell you," she meowed and Creamtail paused. "Okay then. Your time has been spent. Next!" She raised her voice and Bumblestripe came forward.

"I will try to fight my best, because there's a cat who I want to win, for Ivypool," he said, sounding embarrassed and then shuffled back to where the tributes stood.

Nine more tributes went by fast. Rowanclaw, Starlingwing, Blossomfall... Daisy, who said she'd be safe because she had learned more, and Hollowflight and Squirrelflight, Sedgewhisker, Boulderfur, and Poppyfrost.

Breezepelt stepped forward with his fur bristling and claws unsheathed.

"Breezepelt, does being turned in to your former allies affect you in any way?" mewed Deerstep sarcastically.

"You're not my allies!" he hissed. Creamtail pretended to look hurt. "What about learning those awesome moves?'' she asked and Breezepelt lashed out, stopping as two Dark Forest cats started forward towards him.

"Oh, no. That must hurt a lot, being betrayed by us," she mewed. Dovewing watched as the tom lashed at air with claws barely missing his interviewer.

"Okay, not funny," Creamtail murmured. "Do you-" Breezepelt almost ripped open her side, but a Dark Forest warrior stopped him.

"Time's up!" Hawkfrost interrupted. "Sedgeclaw's up next."

"Sedgeclaw, what do you think of fighting in the Forest Games with your kits?" asked Creamtail. Sedgeclaw bared her teeth. "I'll kill every cat to get back to them," she hissed . The cream-furred she-cat smiled faintly.

"Do you think you can win?" she asked.

"I might not have been able to do it before, but I will now do everything to get back to my kits!" she snapped.

"Next!" Creamtail nodded to Dawnpelt. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart went by fast. Jayfeather was next, saying he couldn't guarantee anything. Nightcloud and Reedwhisker.

"So, Heathertail, this must be an interesting Forest Game, with many cats you have made friends with in the past. What are you thinking about it?" asked Creamtail.

Heathertail froze, tense, before replying. "I love another cat now," she said. Creamtaillet out an encouraging purr.

"Can you let us know who? Details?"

Heathertail shook her head. "There are no details," she snapped back. "I love another cat now." Creamtail didn't seem to want to push her. "How do you think you will win?" Heathertail seemed relieved to move on.

"I'm fast." She looked around as if she were afraid she'd said something stupid. "And I'm motivated by anger and fury and love. That should keep me going, don't kick me out... yet."

"Next!" Brokenstar meowed.

"Tigerheart, what do you think about being in here- the arena with Dovewing?" asked Creamtail.

"The one cat that will win this Game is Dovewing. I think it's horrible that I have to fight her," Tigerheart murmured. Dovewing unsheathed her claws, how dared he make her look weak? "Let's have her interview now." Creamtail nodded to Dovewing.

"Why did you have to do it that way? I mean I don't need you to help me that much! Stop it!" she hissed. Tigerheart looked away. "I need to protect you. You're my whole life!" he complained, then when Raggedtail shoved him out of the way he managed it. "I love you," Tigerheart whispered.

"I'm going to, also," he briefly stated and Dovewing blinked in anger, was every cat determined to declare their love for her?

"Shut up, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," she snarled lashing her tail. Raggedtail shrugged. "I still do," he said and Tigerheart bit back a hiss at Dovewing as she finally purred with amusement.

"Raggedtail, Raggedtail, you think you run things here but you don't," he muttered.

**A/N: So! What do you think of it? I know it sounded a little stupid there. Also, you can sponsor _whatever you want_ for this chapter, as well as the next. Hey who likes Breezepelt? I feel bad for him, everyone practically hates him I'm practically hating myself for putting him in the Games. Please review as always and I'll update next week in'sha'allah  
**

**Please review as always and tell me what you think. I'm looking forward to this. I also feel bad for it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Hollyleaf & Dovewing

**/N: lol and I updated The Lost Clan yesterday. Hmmm..****ANYWAY, reviews.  
**

**littleflower54276408: 1) Not Twoleg things but anything ranging from herbs, prey(any kind), and stuff like that. Real life-or as close as possible. O_o 2)okay 3) That's the whole point. She's an interviewer. 4) Maybe 5) Maybe. I have a few evil plans for some of the characters..  
**

**Feathersky1357:1) A lot of cats fought for them, and the Dark Forest is pretty bent up on revenge so why should they care about their stupid recruits?(the reason I wrote stupid is because it's true, although now that you mention Breezepelt I wonder why they didn't choose Ivypool.. but then she wouldn't suffer watching Dovewing die, if she does. I'm not promising anything.. but then again she could fight her :\ .. well never mind) 2) I never said no. Haha  
**

**Leopardstorm88: 1) Nah I try to limit my stories to 1000 words or more because I like chapters that long myself(although like you were saying, me too.) 2) You'll see. I don't want to give away too much here, but PM me and Iwill clear it up.**

**Guest: Rrgh, why are there so many fanfics that people keep bringing up? I DIDN'T READ IT. Not until you mentioned it, and only chapter 6 did I read.. And I didn't put the same review reply, relatively speaking, it did look a little similar, but other then the Dovewing-rant, it's completely differnent. O_o Not to mention, there's nothing wrong with ten tributes from ThunderClan. And Daisy's chosen in a lot of warriors Fanfictions. Also, I don't understand your stuff you said in "Heathertail had the same reaction when Creamtail mentioned Breezepelt. I checked out chapter 6, and Heathertail had a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT reaction, more different then it in all costs. Also, Dovewing is chosen as tribute for a lot of fanfictions. WHO CARES if I put in Dovewing? you conveniently forgot to mention that the reaping chapter in ********ƬHΣ ШΔΓΓIΘΓЅ GΔΜΣЅ**, it was from Dovewing's POV, not Ivypool's(like it was in my chapter). And you forgot a bunch of differences. I know I sound mean in this review reply, but you really should check out everything before you send your review. _  


**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: 1) I never said who would win, and who would die. I don't want to give away anything here, but PM me and I will clear it up! 2)Have a nice day! Haha I got that one. Cool joke. 3) yep, you can. 4)It'll be pretty hard. Haha thanks though! 5)Thank you! 6) Again, thanks, except this time for the Cheesecake-defense. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Cheesecake: I really don't get your logic. Dovewing's only being loved by Tigerheart and Raggedtail in this fanfiction. And i don't get the 21 sponsor thingy. tawnypelt, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and a few others have already received sponsors. dovewing's not the only one being sponsored. Also, there are plenty of Warriors-and Hunger Games-fanfictions- all over the site. You can count them, if you like. Have a nice day! Another thing, "everyone" is not liking her in the 6th chapter. Only Raggedtail and Tigerheart were overprotecting her and stuff like that. And you said that already, so I'll say the same thign. "Everyone" is not talking about her, only Raggedtail and Tigerheart are loving her, and you're seriously calling Tigerheart the enemy- when the Dark Forest is the real one? *shakes head* I think 5 seconds passed. NEXT!  
**

**JayfeatherLuver1: 1)I hate Raggedtail too. Still, its fun to see what happens if the Dark forest won instead.(he doesn't fit in StarClan! Anyone can see that! LOL) 2) he will, very soon 3) DOVEWING DID YOU HEAR? 4) Poor Breezepelt! Haha 5) Thank you so much!  
**

**Dovewing: Thank you! And I did update it. Just yesterday. Sorry for taking so long.**

**MintPaw26: 1) thank you! Breezepelt is one of my favorite characters, and no one seems to like him much. 2) Again, thanks. Same to you!**

**We've reached 51 reviews... thank you guys!**

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"LET THE DEATH GAMES BEGIN!" a Dark Forest cat yowled. Cats fled. Many tried to flee the fighting, but only a few succeeded. Starlingwing, a newly made warrior, fled the arena but was caught by Owlwhisker. Hollyleaf didn't stop to witness the real killing of Starlingwing. She fled, grabbing a bird as she passed the pile. They probably wouldn't have the chance to hunt, what with cats stalking them down every part of the fight.

* * *

Hollyleaf traveled through the undergrowth for a while, making sure she wasn't spotted. If she was spotted, she didn't know what would happen. Maybe she would get caught, most probable. The stars would be coming out, but she couldn't see them because they were blocked by clouds.

She looked out of the bush she had got stuck in. She could hear two cats talking loudly, and gritted her teeth. Obviously they had given no thought of the attention they would attract.

"Where'd she go?" She couldn't tell who was speaking. Then the other cat's voice came, sounding worried.

Breezepelt let out a hiss. "I don't know. I wasn't following her." The other cat let out a hiss, and they walked away, still hissing their complaints and threats.

As soon as they left, Hollyleaf crept out of the bushes, careful not to disturb any branches. If she made one sound, any cat nearby would be sure to kill her, or at least attack her.

"Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf jumped, her fur bristling. How could she have been seen? She hadn't made a sound. But then again, no cat could have possibly heard her earlier, when they began fighting in the arena, but now, after a few of the weak cats had been picked off, the tributes would be heading out to pick off others, the ones who had the guts to flee and fight if need be. So the probability that she had been caught, was very high now. She turned around slowly, tail flicking nervously, aware that her neck fur was fluffing up. With a huge effort, she flattened it.

"Oh, Hollyleaf, don't tell me you don't recognize me?" Hollyleaf glanced up at the tree above her. "Squirrelflight?" she hissed in disbelief. The ginger she-cat glanced at her in the way Hollyleaf was so used to, back when they were kits and Squirrelflight was their mother.

"Allies?" she asked Squirrelflight. Of course, this deal could only be temporary, but she didn't mention it. Squirrelflight wasn't that stupid, not to know it. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Sure. Oh, and Boulderfur is dead," Squirrelflight told her. Hollyleaf nodded, more cat they didn't have to deal with. "Oh." Squirrelflight sighed.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know," she retorted. Hollyleaf walked off. "Okay."

* * *

Dovewing reached the place they had set up their camp. Confusion was threatening to take her over and into slumber, but she managed to fight it off. "Tigerheart!" she meowed, dropping the squirrel. She rushed over toher mate. Tigerheart looked like he was going to leave then and there. But who would protect her? She was expecting Tigerheart's kits. She wasn't going to be left alone, like Sedgeclaw, who had kits and was fending for herself and her kits now- she couldn't! Raggedtail rose to his paws. Dovewing shrugged. Defending themselves from a cat who was trying to kill them, but killing a helpless cat was another. Sedgeclaw stared at them through narrowed eyes. Her face was strained, pained; Dovewing could tell she was hurt.

"Where are your kits?" Sedgeclaw stared without replying. "I- can't- trust you," she gasped. "You'll kill them." Raggedtail shook his head.

"We won't. My mate is too." Dovewing's fur rose as he called her his mate. She. Was. Not. His. Mate. Tigerheart was. No one else. She was close to kitting,and she could tell it would be very soon. Sedgeclaw hesitated, then stood up,flattening her fur. Her four kits were snuggled up together, where her fur had been a moment ago. The kits let out mewls of protest as she got up.

"We can help you," Tigerheart offered.

* * *

Dovewing gasped as she collapsed on the floor. Tigerheart saw her collapse and grabbed the borage that they had collected on their way to where they had settled for the time Dovewing was giving birth.**_  
_**

Now, as she lay panting for breath, she listened to the noises outside the den. She could hear Raggedtail ranting on about how Sedgeclaw should join their group, and whatever else. Dovewing thought it would be better if they all shut up and let Sedgeclaw go.

Next thing she knew was that Tigerheart was beside her, urging her on, as pain and spasm after spasm attacked her body. Great StarClan, why did kitting have to be so painful? Her mate pushed a piece of bark toward her. "Bite on this," he whispered. She nodded, unable to do anything else. It shattered as soon as she felt the kit coming. More than ever, she wished that the Dark Forest had lost, so that she would have been in ThunderClan's camp with a medicine cat, and not with her mate, who, rest assured, knew nothing about kitting.

* * *

After an agonizing amount of time, it was all over. She was the mother of eight kits. One wasn't moving, but it would soon recover, she thought. Tigerheart nudged her. "Dovewing.. she's dead."

"She can't be! She's" Dovewing nosed the tiny tortoiseshell body, and her voice cracked as she realized Tigerheart was telling the truth. He nudged her gently. "Do you want to give her a name on her way to StarClan?" he asked her. She nodded. "Petalkit," she whispered.

"These two can be named Stormkit and Featherkit," and Tigerheart touched the two gray kits with a paw. Dovewing looked at the silver she-kit. "What about Silverkit?" Tigerheart purred. "What you like, I like."

"Nettlekit." Dovewing named the dark brown tabby after his father. The black tom with a white paw was Ravenkit. Dovewing named the two kits who came in the same sac; the ginger-and-white cat Maplekit. The tortoiseshell she-cat Spottedkit.

**A/N: Sooo.., looks like time is unfolding like it should after all. I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next update will be, which is a shame since this chapter was really horrible. SPonsor whatever you want for this chapter.**

**_ALSO_:This user who hasn't reviewed yet PMed me with the concern that the sponsor-thing is against the rules. If anyone else mentions that, I'll have to refer the sponsoring thing to something else- like PM-based - but for now I'm leaving this as it is, as long as you post something related to the story. Because, if every interactive fanfic was taken down, you'd have to delete _more than half the Hunger Games fanifctions_ most of them are barely a sentence story - submit your Own Tributes! And that's pretty darn against the rules!**


End file.
